


Mission: Ménage

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin





	Mission: Ménage

"I absolutely cannot believe you've decided you want to do this." I shook my head in incredulity.

"I do. But…are you sure about it, Bryn?” Bruce asked in a hesitant tone. I assumed unsure was his baseline at this point. I was definitely was mine. 

"I'm not certain of anything ever anymore." I had no clue whether this was a good idea or the absolute worst one on the planet. The one thing I did know? Bruce had started all of this. He'd decided he'd been unable to give me all the things I needed sexually. This was false, of course, but sex was a difficult psychological area sometimes. No matter how many orgasms he gave me of every variety, he never felt like the sex with him could possibly compare with the sex I'd had with others. No matter how many times I told him he was wrong, he didn’t believe. My own assumption was that this stemmed from my rather wild and varied past. It is true I'd had just about every sort of sexual encounter you can think of, and maybe a bit more of it and with a few more partners than might usually be considered proper. But that was the past. It had been the S.H.I.E.L.D. way, really. The best and easiest way to blow off steam before, during, and after missions. The policy against fraternization in the agency was woefully ignored and never enforced. 

Even so, this was a first for me too. I'd had plenty of threesomes and more, but I'd always been the party brought into the established relationship, or no romantic relationships were involved at all. This time, we were bringing in another person into our very stable and lovely relationship. And the person he'd chosen most definitely was not one who I could possibly consider stable. 

It had started several weeks before. I'd made the mistake of asking for something that I had already known Bruce would refuse. I see now, it wasn't as much the act that was the problem but the timing. My former paramour, a notoriously rough lover, had returned a few weeks prior asking for a chance at forgiveness. 

We'd been in bed. I was straddling him while he lay on his back, his hands grasping my hips. In the heat of the moment, I'd moved his hand back a few inches. "Spank me. Slap my ass," I'd begged, already on the brink of orgasm. He'd ignored my request, moved his hand back to my hip, and once we'd both finished, we lay wrapped in each other's arms.

He pulled me in even closer and kissed my forehead. "You know, I can't hit you. I'll never be able to do that. And you know why."

I did know. He had a history with domestic violence. He'd been a victim. He'd lost his mother to it. I knew he'd never lay a hand on me, in anger or otherwise. Even his alter ego was always uncharacteristically gentle with me, to the irritation of our friends (the bulk of which had been swatted at one time or another by the Hulk's huge palm, in anger or annoyance or accident.) I was an asshole for even asking.

"I'm sorry. It was completely accidental. I didn't mean to say that. I really didn't." I wrapped my arms tighter around his torso.

"No. It's okay. I like that you communicate to me what you'd like. I just feel terrible that I can’t give it to you."

"Do not feel bad about that. I'm a complete shit for asking for it. I know better. My brain was off. It was just my body talking. And my body is an idiot."

"Stop it," he smiled in his benevolent way and we fell asleep with our bodies wrapped around each other, in the same manner as we had every night since we'd managed to find our way back to each other.

It had niggled at me though. That night. My words. His reactions. I'd worried he had read more into it than he should have. That, since Loki had recently returned to us, he was concerned that my mind had wandered back to the time I'd spent with him. That I craved the things he gave to me that Bruce would not. He'd seen the volatile relationship we'd had first hand a few years before: the passion, anger, love, and hate. And maybe it had been brought to the forefront of my mind. A physical connection like that is difficult to forget, though it wasn't the kind I had any intention of going back to. Bruce had to understand, that I'd never preferred a relationship like that, didn't he? I'd always wanted what the two of us shared. Everything else was a shadow or an inverse. Not the same, paling in comparison, unmatched. No relationship since I’d met Bruce all those years ago had ever quite lived up. He couldn’t truly believe I wanted Loki back in any way, even though that sex had admittedly been phenomenal. But I’d tried my damndest not to think about that.

Bruce came to me about a week after our talk with his plan, Loki in tow.

"No.” I was troubled by the turn of events. “This is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. Worse than the Avengers Initiative, worse than Tony's Ultron project, worse than any terrible idea Loki has ever come up with."

"Hurtful!" Loki interjected and I ignored him.

"Look, Bruce, I see what you're trying to do, and I love you for it. But I will not agree to sleep with him."

"But, Angel, I just want you to have all the things I can't give you. The...rougher things."

"I don't need that. You are all I need. No offense Loki, but we tried this and it didn't work."

"I would like you to understand that I am a different man now than I was. I'm not here to interfere with the life you have. However, I am perfectly willing to help out in a carnal fashion, if that's what is needed."

"It's not. Bruce, I will never agree to this." I saw his face fall. He'd put so much thought into this gift. "Not unless you do it with me."

Bruce's eyes widened in shock at the angle he hadn't considered.

"Ooh. Well. Now we do have an interesting plan." I knew Loki wouldn't be thrown by the suggestion.

"We do it together or not at all." 

Bruce took a deep breath. "Okay. We'll do it together."

"Can we?" I asked. "Realistically, will you deal with it alright? You need to be able to keep your emotions in check if something happens and it upsets you. I won't be able to deal with the other guy if he shows up in the middle of all of that and he's still in the mood for love, you know what I mean?" I gave Bruce a knowing smirk.

Loki was grinning, ear to ear. "Well, isn't that a thought? It could make things very interesting indeed."

"No!" Bruce and I said in tandem, both with a hint of a smile.

"Not going there. Even at all. Besides, if that happened and Tony didn't get it on camera, we'd never hear the end of it." I started to laugh.

"It sounds like there's a story there..."

I waved Loki off the idea and returned to the relevant question. "You won't get upset? You're sure? Even if he slaps me or chokes me or anything?"

"As long as it's consensual, I'm good. I just can't DO it. I'm not necessarily against the concept. I think I'll be fine. I'll make the arrangements. We can go up to the cabin this weekend."

{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}{-----}

"We don't have to do this. You know that, right?" I was nervous. I couldn’t think of a time in recent memory when I’d been so anxious.

"I want to do it. This isn't entirely about you. Do you ever think, maybe I wish I'd allowed myself to be a little wilder in my youth?" He certainly appeared ready. "Maybe I'm a little bit jealous of all the fun you've had? I want to experience some of those things with you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"We should have chosen someone more benign. I could have convinced Clint to do it." There was no concern that Clint would try to take the opportunity to come between us. With Loki? You never knew.

"No way. We'd have never managed to make anything happen. You two would just have laughed and pointed at each other all night. Besides, go big or go home, right? Loki is the one who will give us the best time."

"Yeah, but the history there..."

"Like there isn't history with Clint?"

"Well, sort of, I guess. But it's not dangerous history. Mostly just giggly history."

"Giggly history and one notorious tip.” He grinned at the thought of Natasha’s oft repeated story of Clint’s and my single disastrous attempt at a sexual encounter. “No, this is good. I'm glad that there is love there. It would feel weirder to me if there wasn't."

"Aren't you afraid this will change everything?"

"No. We're too strong together. The only thing that's ever come between us is us. No one on the outside can mess this up, and we aren't going to, ever again."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. I trust you. And I trust me. I'm still a little iffy about the guy behind that door." 

We walked in to reveal the man in question pacing in front of the odd round bed that had been placed in the center of the room. Apparently, all parties were at least a little unsure.

Bruce walked around the perimeter of the space, touching the various implements hanging on the walls. "I still can't believe we own this room."

"I can't believe Tony is still pretending he didn't know about it." The Adirondack cabin had been a wedding gift of sorts from Bruce's best friend/confidante/heterosexual life mate. Tony had played dumb when the key to the mysterious door in the basement had been found and revealed what had henceforth been dubbed the sex dungeon. "Do you think he was hoping the two of you could use it?"

"I’d imagine Pepper would put the kibosh on that pretty quick." Bruce smiled widely.

"You never know. She might be up for a threesome too."

Loki's eyes were ping ponging back and forth between us, confused. He finally said to me, "I don't remember that one being so jocular."

Bruce eyed him, up and down. "Loki, you'd be surprised what a decrease in stress does to a person."

"And your stress has been diminished how? You're still facing danger at every turn, 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' and all of that."

"Just by finally getting the things in my life I'd needed. The only stress I have now is the stress of keeping the people I love safe."

It was awkward, this weird pre-game small talk. I decided to end it by just full on shedding my clothes. If we didn’t get on with it, someone was going to chicken out. And frankly I was the most likely candidate. "Boys, please. We're here for a purpose." I dropped onto the weird circular bed.

"Well, someone's anxious to get started." Loki began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm just tired of listening to the two of you awkwardly chatter." Bruce moved close enough that I was able to grab him by his belt and drag him to me. 

As I began to undo his pants, he lifted my chin and kissed me deeply, as if to say, 'We're in this together.'

I felt the bed give way next to me, a heavy presence settling in, nuzzling at my neck and fondling my breasts as I continued to strip my husband down to his bare flesh, his lips not leaving mine.

Once nude, Bruce pushed me back onto the bed then pulled me forward a bit, so I lay flat with my ass and heels perched at its edge, legs wide for maximum exposure.

My lips now free, Loki grabbed my chin, turning my head harshly to the side, his tongue pushed immediately between my lips in a kiss that I would never admit to have longed for.

Bruce had knelt on the floor, head between my splayed legs, using his lips and tongue with great efficacy.

"Loki," I whispered, pulling away from his lips, "I want you in my mouth."

He grinned down at me as he moved onto his side, hip angling toward me so I could run my tongue over the head of him and draw him inside. I palmed his testicles with one hand, while reaching down into Bruce’s hair with the other. Fingers had been added to the suckling at my tender flesh. He was quickly and adeptly working me toward orgasm. A low moan rumbled through my chest as the pressure built.

“What is that sound she’s making?” Loki asked the man between my legs. “I’ve never heard her make that noise before.”

Bruce looked up momentarily but hadn’t stopped running his fingers in their circular motion inside. “That just means it’s working.”

“What’s working?”

I turned my head, the cock ejecting with a pop. “He’s just showing off,” I nearly screamed as Bruce sucked my clit back between his lips and the fingers pressed into just the right spot to cause the flood of my orgasm. The strength of the contraction pushed his hand right out, so he stood and replaced it with his erection.

Loki had abandoned me altogether moving off the bed to stand beside Bruce and marvel at the puddle on the hardwood floor. “I’m not certain I’ve seen that much fluid that quickly before. I’m impressed.”

“That’s nothing. This is kind of my specialty.”

The angle of his thrusts pushed the head of him repeatedly against the same spot he’d been rubbing manually moments before. When he felt my body begin to tip over again, he added a thumb rub to my clit and I came even more forcefully than the first time. 

“Does this work on all women?”

“I’m not sure. It works on this one. You just have to get all of the motions down in the right order. I have it down to a science at this point.”

“I’d be interested to see if the results can be duplicated…”

I let loose a loud but satisfied laugh. “He wants you to try it on him. That’s pretty high praise, Bruce, that he wants you to fuck him."

“The equipment is a little different.”

“I meant in his female form.” 

Bruce turned to him, "You have a female form?" 

Loki gave him a self satisfied shrug. "I have any form I desire."

"Stop it, you two! You're doing it again! We are supposed to be fucking, not chatting over tea."

"Do you enjoy tea?" I wasn't even sure anymore whether Loki was joking or if these two idiots were actually bonding.

"I do, quite a bit actually. I had some of the blend that you made in Leitrim. It was fantastic."

I stared at the two naked men in open mouthed confusion. Making to sit up and jump off of the bed, I called out, "I'm leaving. Come find me when you get done gossiping."

When they both turned to me grinning, I knew they were definitely fucking with me. The whole situation was so surreal, I wasn't sure what to think.

"You're not going anywhere." Bruce lay beside me on the bed and rolled me on top of him. "I'm sorry. I had to tease you a little bit."

"That's this guy's domain." I crooked a thumb at the man who had come up behind me, running his hands over my back and ass. 

"I'm enjoying this.” Bruce ran his hands along my arms as they held my body above him. “I'm not as sure that you are. After two orgasms you shouldn't still be this tense." 

I looked down into his deep, earnest eyes. "You guys are talking too much. It's giving me too much time to think. I'm not supposed to be thinking. I'm only supposed to be feeling."

"Are these thoughts you should be sharing with me? Or us, I guess?" It was sweet that Bruce made the effort to include Loki even though, in truth, he probably never should have been included at all. It was messing with my mind. I loved Bruce. I had chosen to make my life with him, but Loki was here and I loved him too, even though I knew he couldn't be my future. It was confusing, and yes, I probably should have been sharing those thoughts. But Loki had decided that it was time to turn my brain off. He had reached inside me with his long fingers and was rubbing in small circles all along the inside, presumably searching for Bruce's exclusive spot.

"No." I eventually managed to squeak out. "No talking right now." I bent my head down and kissed him deeply, as Loki withdrew his fingers from me. Bruce gasped into my mouth at an unexpected sensation and I felt his cock guided into my entrance, presumably by Loki's hand. I sat up a bit to seat him more deeply inside me and see the look on his face, gauging his reaction to what was clearly a surprise. "You good?"

He nodded and I leaned forward again as Loki began to spread my ass. He was slow and careful, which I appreciated, as that was an area that had gone unused for some time. Even the pressing in of one finger made me jump. "Easy back there. It's been a while."

"What do the two of you even do? Married life must be quite boring. You've plenty of lubrication here. It will be fine."

"Just shut up and go slowly, please." I tried to relax. Bruce helped by slipping his fingers between us to rub my clit, and continuing his slow tender strokes inside of me.

Loki did as I asked and the gentle pressing in was fine, but the intensity of the fullness once his full width was inside still made me cry out in a pleasurable pain. Once ensconced, delicacy was a thing of the past. He spared no time plunging in with abandon. 

Underneath my body, Bruce lay nearly still with an almost shell shocked expression before closing his eyes and beginning to move in and out a little bit, his motion restricted by the bodies pinning him in. 

I lay myself flat against his chest as Loki gripped my hips and quickened his movements to the point it could have definitely been considered pounding. "You doing alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he responded in a short hiss. "Really good, actually." He smiled for a second before closing his eyes again, a mask of extreme concentration overtaking him.

I took a moment to admire the beauty in that face before giving myself up to the pleasure, losing my cerebral self. Nothing left but sensation, fullness, and corporeal delight.

Loki’s left hand wound into my hair near the scalp, yanking my head back and to the side, nipping at my lower lip, then my chin, and down my neck, and finally biting down hard at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, in the way he’d always enjoyed. Then without warning, he yanked my whole upper body to the side and pressed me down flat in an effort to reach Bruce. He let go of my hair, arm now leveraging him in into the bed as his right hand scooped up Bruce’s head, crushing their lips together. Being pinned between the two men, the fullness in all the best areas, plus the visual of both my lovers kissing was too much. Way too much. I came so hard, it’s a wonder either of them managed to stay buried inside of me. Loki’s pace had accelerated even more and he moaned into Bruce’s mouth as his orgasm overtook him. Afterwards he lifted his torso up, moving the weight off of us but not disengaging. He didn’t withdraw from me until after Bruce had also finished his thrusting, coming with gritted teeth and straining neck muscles.

Afterwards, Loki slipped out and excused himself into the adjoining bathroom, while Bruce and I moved to the center of the bed.

“You still okay?” I lay with my head on his chest, tracing circles with my fingers over his heart.

“I am. That was surprisingly...yeah. I liked that a lot. I didn’t realize I’d be able to feel him so much inside of you. Every movement. It felt really good. And when he came? Holy shit.”

“I’m really glad this was a good experience for you.”

“Not for you, though?”

“Oh, it was great.” I smiled at him. “Just weird.”

“And see? Nothing has changed.” His voice was starting to gain a dreamy quality that I knew meant he was drifting off to sleep. 

I lifted my head a bit to place a light kiss on his cheek as he began to doze. I appreciated his words but I wasn’t sure if what he said was entirely true.

Loki returned a few moments later and climbed back into the large bed. He sidled up along my back, throwing his arm over me, his hand landing on my hip. 

I shook my head with a chuff of a laugh. "I can't believe you kissed him. What was that? Were you just trying to get a reaction?"

"Maybe. He seemed not to mind. I might have expected something a bit more dramatic perhaps. A slap at least."

"Good to see your years away from us have not made you less of a pain in the ass. Yeah. He was definitely...okay with it." 

"Does that bother you?" 

"Of course not! What am I? Some kind of hypocrite?" I scoffed. "You were uncharacteristically gentle tonight, almost domesticated." 

"I figured, start slow. We have the entirety of the weekend." He lifted up on his elbow to gaze over my shoulder at the other man who was breathing softly in a deep sleep. "Was it all too much for him?"

"He works hard. Several late nights at the tower this week. You know how busy he's been." My automatic response to Loki since he'd been back had been defensive. I felt the need to protect myself and my family even if he meant us no harm as he claimed. But I couldn't let him break my heart again. I was already feeling regretful that we'd even considered this. Could it possibly end well? "You know this doesn't change anything. I'm not leaving him. I never will."

He nuzzled the back of my neck with his nose. I could feel his intake of breath, as if taking in my scent. "I know that. I'm only here because he asked me to be. Of course it was a surprise to be asked, but who am I to turn down such a request. Are you hungry? I can make something if you are?"

I would never stop enjoying Loki’s need to feed everyone, like an Italian mother. “No. I’m fine, Baby.” I blanched at my inadvertent use of the old epithet. 

Emboldened by my lapse, his hand wandered up from my hip and across my stomach, as his lips moved down my neck, onto my shoulders.

"Don't. I'm not fucking you."

His throaty chuckle and shaking head told me that he thought my response to his advance was absurd. And it probably was, given the way we'd passed the evening. "Fine. May I at least stay here with you? Or should I remove myself to another room?"

"You can stay." 

And he did. He fell into sleep along side me, his arm still wrapped around my waist, as I lay with my head on Bruce's chest. I stayed awake for a long time between them, contemplating all the folly of my actions that had led to this insanity.


End file.
